Archivo:VAV - I'm Sorry Official Music Video
Descripción VAV(브이에이브이)'s lovely present for VAMPZ I’m Sorry (Original ver.) Composed by St.Van (VAV) / Arranged by PUFF Lyrics by Lou, St.Van , Ayno (VAV) Special thanks to Directed by Javier Vilar Ehrlin (Nordic Stars Production) Produced by youngkpop.com & Beautiful Prague Apple Music : https://apple.co/2uciZNk Spotify : https://spoti.fi/2W7bByP Melon : https://bit.ly/2CpEOh2 Genie : https://bit.ly/2HsO0FA Mnet : https://bit.ly/2CtwZqs Olleh Music : https://bit.ly/2HrKFq9 Naver Music : https://bit.ly/2Y33PHT soribada : https://bit.ly/2HCTuN6 Bugs : https://bit.ly/2Y3Skju *VAV Official fancafe http://cafe.daum.net/VAVofficial *VAV Official facebook https://www.facebook.com/VAVofficial *VAV Official twitter https://twitter.com/VAV_official *VAV Official Instagram https://i.instagram.com/vav_official/ *VAV Official weibo https://www.weibo.com/vavofficialpage *VAV Official site http://goo.gl/tiABrT *A team http://www.ateament.co.kr Transform into a fatal love killer… VAV 4TH Mini Album 'THRILLA KILLA' VAV had successfully performed and wrapped up 28 shows in 23 cities all over the world such as USA, Brazil, Europe, Japan, Thailand and etc in the year 2018. The global rookie is now gearing up to comeback with their 4th Mini Album 'THRILLA KILLA', by transformed into a manly and provocative figure. There is four track list in VAV’s 4th Mini Album 'THRILLA KILLA', including the same named title ‘THRILLA KILLA’, leader St.Van’s self-compose tracks ‘I’m Sorry’, Ayno’s masterpiece ‘Touch You’ and also ‘Señorita’. Fans will be able to experience richer yet unique music genre and also feel the charms of VAV, since this is the ever first time VAV members insert their own song creations in the album. Inspired by hit songs of Michael Jackson, Phil Collins, Prince and other artist of all time from the mid-late 80s, main title ‘THRILLA KILLA’ is a reinterpretation of retro melody in modern pop style, called the New Retro Pop. The track is specially custom written for VAV by Producer Ryan S.Jhun, and the famous Swedish Producer Hitmanic along with his crew. ‘THRILLA KILLA’ signifies a seductive yet dangerous person who is captivate and not able to let go easily. There’ duo interpretation, which is ‘A womanizing homme fatal (VAV)’ and ‘Beautiful woman who captivates the impregnable man (VAV)’. VAV who mainly displayed their genuine and romantic image during the past albums, is now transforming into a "Homme Fatale" who is giving off alluring sexy look in up-coming ‘THRILLA KILLA’ album. VAV will approach to all their domestic and also global fans, with sensually yet deadly captivating sexiness throughout the album songs’ lyrics and melodies. 치명적 사랑에 빠진 킬러 변신…VAV 4TH 미니앨범 'THRILLA KILLA' 지난해 미국과 브라질, 유럽, 일본과 태국 등 전 세계 23여개 도시 28회 공연을 아우르는 월드투어를 성공적으로 마무리하며 활발한 활동을 펼쳐온 글로벌 루키 VAV가 더욱 남성미 넘치고 도발적인 모습으로 변신한 네 번째 미니앨범 'THRILLA KILLA'로 돌아왔다. VAV의 4번째 미니앨범 'THRILLA KILLA'는 앨범과 동명의 타이틀곡 ‘Thrilla Killa’, 리더 세인트반의 자작곡 ‘I’m Sorry’, 에이노 자작곡 ‘Touch you’, ‘Senorita’ 등 총 5곡으로 구성되어 있다. 특히 멤버들의 첫 자작곡이 수록된 특별한 앨범인 만큼, 보다 더 풍성하고 다채로운 VAV만의 음악적 색깔과 매력을 느낄 수 있다. 타이틀곡 ‘Thrilla Killa’는 80년대 중후반 세계적으로 유명했던 아티스트 마이클 잭슨과 필 콜린스, 프린스 등 역대 아티스트들의 히트곡들에서 영감을 받은 곡으로, 레트로 사운드의 멜로디를 모던한 팝스타일로 재해석한 뉴트로 팝(New Retro Pop)이다. 프로듀서 라이언전과 스웨덴 유명 프로듀서 Hitmanic, 그의 크루들이 VAV를 위해 만든 특별한 곡이다. ‘Thrilla Killa’는 그 누구도 자신의 매력에서 벗어나지 못하게 할 만큼 치명적인 사람이란 뜻으로, 노래 속에서는 ‘여심을 사로잡는 치명적인 매력을 가진 남자(VAV)’와 ‘철벽남(VAV)을 사로잡은 아름다운 그녀’ 두 가지 중의적 의미로 표현된다. 이전까지 순정적이고 로맨틱한 남성의 이미지를 주로 어필했던 VAV는 이번 앨범을 통해 고혹적인 섹시미를 발산하는 ‘옴므파탈’로 변신했다. 가사와 멜로디 라인에서 느껴지는 VAV만의 관능적이면서도 치명적인 섹시함은 국내 팬들은 물론, 해외 팬들까지 흠뻑 매료시킬 예정이다. 让人陷入致命爱河的杀手… VAV第4张迷你专辑 'THRILLA KILLA' 在过去2018年里，VAV一共游走了美国，巴西，欧洲，日本以及泰国等国家的23个城市，并成功结束了28场巡演。新的一年里，国际新星VAV将会摇身一变, 成为致命又性感的男人，带着第4张迷你专辑'THRILLA KILLA'回归。 第4张迷你专辑'THRILLA KILLA'一共收录了4首歌曲，包括了同名主题曲'THRILLA KILLA', 队长St.Van的自创曲‘I’m Sorry’, 成员Ayno的创作作品'Touch You'以及之前发行过的数码单曲‘Señorita’. 这一张专辑前所未有地收录了2位成员的自创曲，所以粉丝们除了可以享听到更多不同类型的音乐以外，也可以透过自创曲更深入地感受到VAV的个人魅力。 启蒙于80年代的流行音乐，并以当代著名歌手如迈克尔杰克逊, 菲尔科林斯以及普林斯的音乐作为灵感，主题曲‘THRILLA KILLA’用现代流行音乐重新演释复古的旋律，并把它称之为新复古流行音乐。这是由韩国金牌制作人Ryan S.Jhun，携手瑞典著名制作人Hitmanic与其团队，特别为了VAV这一次的回归而定制的歌曲。 ‘THRILLA KILLA’ 意味着让人爱得无法自拔，充满了诱惑以及危险的人物。歌曲也可以有两种解说；’让女人们爱慕到迷失自我的一个男人(VAV)’, 或者是 ’把男人(VAV)迷得团团转的一个漂亮女人’。 在过去的专辑里都偏向美男子风格的VAV，这次的第4张迷你专辑'THRILLA KILLA'就给粉丝带来了一个措手不及的变身，公开了几乎半裸的概念照，走向了诱惑性感的成熟男人风格。VAV会透过不同的宣传活动与国内外粉丝们沟通，希望大家会多多期待这一次的新专辑。 #VAV #THRILLAKILLA #ImSorry Categoría:Vídeos